Réchauffe moi
by Liloo chan
Summary: Juste une petite fic sans prétention. Une situation embarrassante... Un Goku inconscient... Un Sanzo nerveux... 39, Shounen ai.


**Titre :** Réchauffe-moi. (Je n'aime pas ce titre, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour l'instant… peut donc changer…)

**Couple : **SanzoXGoku

**Rating : **T/M Que ceux qui n'aiment pas voir deux hommes ensembles passent vite leur chemin…

**Note :** C'était plus fort que moi, dreamy. Il fallait absolument que je t'écrive une Fic sur Sanzo et Goku pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir finalement obligé à lire ma fic sur Sanzo et Gojyo… Je voulais écrire une jolie petite romance… mais mon esprit a dévié sérieusement lors de l'écriture de la troisième partie… alors du coup, je ne suis pas sûre que tu vas aimer… (pauvre Sanzo, je l'ai encore un peu malmené… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Un jour, je vais vraiment me retrouver avec une balle de Smith et Wesson dans la cervelle, LOL !) Cette fic est loin d'être très aboutie, ni même très bien écrite, mais bon… Ca fait toujours un peu de lecture sur notre moine préféré et notre singe adoré.

Cette histoire est bien entendu pour tous ceux qui veulent la lire également !

* * *

La nuit tombait peu à peu, appauvrissant de manière distincte les couleurs durant le jour chatoyantes de la végétation qui entourait le groupe de Sanzo. Les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite clairière, déçus, voir irrité pour certain de ne pas avoir pu atteindre plus tôt le village dans lequel ils avaient projeté de passer la nuit.

Comme le vent se levait, apportant avec lui d'énormes nuages qui couvraient et obscurcissaient le ciel déjà sombre, Gojyo et Goku s'empressaient de monter la tente, pour être sûrs de pouvoir s'abriter quand la pluie se mettrait à tomber, tandis qu'Hakkai préparait le repas avec les provisions qu'ils avaient acheté la veille, et que Sanzo… fumait paresseusement, adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre tout en regardant d'un air désintéressé ses trois autres compagnons travailler. On ne change pas facilement les vielles habitudes !

« Oh ! Bonze pourri ! Ca te tuerait de nous donner un coup de main pour une fois ! Râla le demi-sang en se tournant en direction du blond après avoir planté une énième sardine. Le dénommé ne répondit pas de suite, s'occupant plutôt d'écraser sa cigarette dans l'herbe et de sortir son journal de sa robe avant de l'ouvrir très lentement comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se sentait aucunement concerné par des tâches destinées à de la petite main. Il finit tout de même par rétorquer d'un ton suffisant :

- Je suis occupé là, et au lieu de parler pour rien dire, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher à monter cette fichue tente ! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! Sur cette remarque plus qu'horripilante, une vision furtive apparut dans l'esprit de Gojyo : Le marteau qu'il tenait dans la main venant s'encastrer dans la tête du moine…

- On n'est pas tes esclaves, espèce de sale moine corrompu ! Puisque tu ne fais rien, je pense qu'on devrait te laisser dormir sous la pluie ! Proposa le métis, à présent énervé.

- C'est bon, Gojyo. Tu sais bien que Sanzo se fait vieux et qu'il risque de se faire un tour de rein en nous apportant son aide. Dit calmement Hakkaï avec un sourire jovial pour apaiser le métis mais aussi se moquer quelque peu du blond comme lui seul savait le faire.

- Espèce de… Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer son insulte, Sanzo fut interrompu par l'ancien humain qui détourna très vite la conversation.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, le dîner est prêt ! Je vous invite donc tous à venir manger.

- Manger ? Wha, je meurs de faim ! S'exclama subitement Goku alors qu'il venait de terminer de fixer leur abri pour la nuit. Il s'assit à côté d'Hakkaï et prit l'assiette que lui tendait ce dernier tout en se léchant les lèvres. Il commença sans plus attendre à dévorer son plat. Alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés, Gojyo lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

- Tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit tous servi, baka saru !

- Hé ! Me traite pas de saru, kono ero kappa !

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

- Vos Gueules ! Ou bien c'est moi qui vais vous faire taire, bande de demeurés ! Avertit le moine tout en leur lançant un regard menaçant. Il connaissait suffisamment ses deux compagnons pour savoir qu'il devait les dissuader très vite de ne pas s'enliser dans une interminable, et pour lui exaspérante dispute.

- Tu ne viens pas manger, Sanzo ? Demanda Hakkaï tout en regardant le bonze qui n'avait pas quitté son arbre.

- T'ch ! »Répondit celui-ci, avant de finalement se lever pour rejoindre ses camarades tout en préparant dans une de ses mains son éventail contre une éventuelle, voir quasi-certaine dispute…

**……………**

Le repas fini, Sanzo et Gojyo s'accordèrent un instant de paix pour fumer leurs clopes digestives, alors qu'Hakkaï et Goku avait déjà disparu sous la tente, apparemment épuisés par le combat qu'ils avaient mené durant l'après-midi et qui les avait retardés dans leur trajet. Au bout d'un moment Gojyo prit la parole.

« Le yokai qui s'est échappé tout à l'heure va certainement revenir avec du renfort. Il sait où nous nous trouvons et il avait vraiment l'air en rogne…

- Tss ! Il peut l'être. Vu comme on a étalé sa petite bande ! Commenta Sanzo tout en expirant longuement la fumée de sa cigarette. De toute façon, ils peuvent bien venir, s'ils veulent continuer à perdre leur temps…

- Bah, c'est pas faux. Ils sont tous plus nuls les uns que les autres ! Affirma le métis avant de lancer son mégot loin devant lui et de se lever. Bon, je vais me coucher » Informa-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la tente pour finalement s'engouffrer dedans. A présent seul, Sanzo laissa peu à peu ses yeux se défaire de leur arrogance habituelle pour se voiler d'une douce mélancolie, sachant que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à se manifester…

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il ne comptait déjà plus les cigarettes qu'il extirpait de son paquet, il entendit la tente s'ouvrir. Il se retourna pour voir que Goku venait d'en sortir. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir les yeux à demi-clos de fatigue du jeune yokai. Pensant que celui-ci venait le déranger et aspirant à un moment de paix… il ne put s'empêcher d'ordonner d'une voix autoritaire mais non agressive :

« Retourne te coucher, saru. Ce n'est pas l'heure de déjeuner.

- Mais… il faut que je pisse… répondit Goku entre deux bâillements. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il disparut plus loin entre les arbres.

- Tss… » Après l'avoir regardé s'en aller, le moine s'allongea dans l'herbe, le regard déjà perdu dans le ciel chargé.

**…**

Se sentant bien mieux après s'être soulagé dans les buissons, Goku s'apprêtait à retourner vers leur campement, lorsque qu'il entendit un très faible sifflement dans le noir. Intrigué, il commença à mener ses pas en direction du son qui semblait le fuir, le poussant à s'enfoncer toujours plus loin entre les nombreux arbres. Après plusieurs minutes, le sifflement devint plus audible, indiquant au jeune homme qu'il allait très vite savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Et quelques troncs plus loin, il déboucha sur le bord d'une falaise au moment même où le son qu'il avait poursuivit s'évanouit dans la nature. D'un air dubitatif, il secoua la tête. Il avait certainement du rêver. Sa pensée fut instantanément contredite, puisque plusieurs rires railleurs firent soudainement écho à travers les arbres.

« Les gars, je crois qu'on a attrapé un pauvre idiot qui ne sait pas reconnaître un piège quand il se présente ! S'esclaffa une voix qui semblait provenir de plus haut. Goku leva aussitôt la tête pour scruter de ses yeux les innombrables branches et le feuillage massif camouflant la personne qui venait de s'exprimer. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, puisque très vite une vingtaine de yokais abandonnèrent leur cachette pour l'encercler.

Loin de se trouver encore dans un état de demi-sommeil, Goku se mit automatiquement en position de défense. Ses jambes se fléchir pour s'assurer d'une position stable lui permettant de bondir à tout moment, tous ses muscles se contractèrent prêt pour une riposte immédiate, et son regard devenu subitement perçant et attentif, semblait guetter le moindre mouvement. Il sourit malicieusement comme pour les défier de s'attaquer à lui. Son goût pour le combat lui annonçait déjà qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

- Et bien, que comptes-tu faire seul contre nous tous ? Questionna un des yokais tout en tapant dans sa main le bâton qu'il tenait.

- Faites-Gaffe, il n'en a pas l'air mais il est fort ! Avertit un autre qui se trouvait face à Goku. Ce dernier se mit à l'observer méticuleusement et au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par le reconnaître.

- C'est toi qui as fui comme un lâche tout à l'heure en abandonnant tous tes potes ! Accusa-t-il sur un ton écœuré.

- Ferme-la ! Rugit le yokai vexé et surtout honteux de la remarque, alors qu'il se ruait sur Goku avec son sabre dirigé vers le haut s'apprêtant à porter un coup fatal. Il fut néanmoins arrêté par ce qui paraissait être le leader du groupe qui l'intercepta en lui agrippant fortement le poignet.

- Arrête ça, nous avons besoin de lui ! Commanda-t-il tout en relâchant son compagnon qui n'osa pas protester. Le chef se retourna ensuite sur Goku : Tu vas nous servir de monnaie d'échange pour obtenir le sutra. Sur ces mots, ce dernier éclata de rire et tous les yokais se mirent à le regarder d'un air perplexe.

- Si vous pensez que Sanzo vous donnera son sutra en échange de moi, vous vous trompez lourdement ! Agacé, le meneur du groupe de yokais le dévisagea d'un air machiavélique avant de lui balancer :

- Alors tu nous es inutile et nous allons donc t'achever. Ca fera toujours une personne de moins dans la bande à Sanzo !

-Pfff ! Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire !

- A ouai ! Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il t'est impossible de t'échapper !

- Qui parle de s'échapper ? Conclut Goku, alors qu'il s'élançait dans les airs en appelant son arme de prédilection, Nyoïbo ! »

**…**

Les fines gouttes de pluie qui atterrissaient un peu partout sur le visage de Sanzo finirent par le réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et redressa le torse. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi sous le poids de la fatigue physique et contre sa volonté. Soudainement, la pluie se fit plus forte et il dut se lever pour aller s'abriter sous la tente. Il passa la tête dedans et tout de suite il nota l'absence de Goku.

_Il n'est pas revenu ? Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée…_ Il se retourna et scruta les alentours. Dans l'obscurité, il ne distinguait pas grand chose, et la pluie de plus en plus battante n'aidait pas à éclaircir sa vision. _Je parie qu'il s'est encore foutu dans la merde, baka saru ! Même quand il pleut, il faut que je m'occupe de toi !_ Bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait guère, il se mit à la recherche du jeune disparu.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Sanzo atteignit le bord de la falaise. Il aperçut très vite Goku qui se tenait un peu plus loin et qui était en train de se battre contre trois yokais. Il remarqua également que de nombreux yokais gisait à terre, immobiles. Comme Goku avait l'air de très bien s'en sortir tout seul, et surtout parce-qu'il jugea bien moins fatigant de se tenir à l'écart, il resta où il se trouvait et observa le combat.

D'ailleurs, Le spectacle captivant qui se présentait devant lui, le conforta dans son intention de ne pas avancer plus : Il avait beau dire que la plupart du temps Goku ressemblait de part ses agissements puérils à un réel gamin, pendant les combats, il était vraiment impressionnant pour ne pas dire totalement fascinant. Un véritable animal sauvage luttant pour sa survie, doué d'une adresse et d'une agilité déconcertante, le moindre muscle sous tension, le corps souple et pétulant, des mouvements amples et précis… et un regard farouche et fier qui dans ces moments-là procurait des frissons à Sanzo.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit, comme d'ailleurs il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais, mais quelque part, il l'admirait… Une telle force contenue dans un si petit être était tout simplement en dehors de toute logique et de toute compréhension, et même si parfois Sanzo se maudissait de penser une telle chose, lorsque Goku se battait, il y avait quelque chose d'attrayant en lui, d'attirant même… de séduisant. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait déjà qui allait remporter la victoire, et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il se décida finalement à s'approcher alors que Goku venait d'envoyer voler deux autres ennemis et qu'il faisait maintenant face au leader qui se retrouvait seul contre lui. Ce dernier, comprenant parfaitement qu'il ne remporterait pas le duel face à un combattant aussi habile et puissant, sortit quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon et le jeta d'un geste prompt en direction de Goku.

La petite boule bleue qui venait d'être projetée explosa juste au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci et en un rien de temps, il se retrouva enveloppé par un épais nuage de fumée. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, le yokai réduit la distance qui le séparait de Goku. Il semblait parler tout en riant, mais d'où il était, Sanzo ne distinguait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à se demander pourquoi Goku restait immobile et regardait son ennemi avec dégoût et colère.

Ce dernier, toujours en souriant d'un air triomphant, porta son couteau au niveau de la gorge de Goku. Le cœur de Sanzo manqua un battement. Il fallait qu'il intervienne, MAINTENANT ! Il prit immédiatement en main son pistolet, et après quelques foulées à vive allure dans le sol boueux, il menaça d'une voix intransigeante alors qu'il stoppait sa course et pointait son arme sur la tête du yokai :

« Pose ton couteau sur-le-champ ou la dernière chose que tu verras sera un joli trou entre tes deux yeux ! L'interloqué se retourna vers le moine, mais n'éloigna pas la lame de la jugulaire de Goku. Il se plaça ensuite derrière celui-ci tout en le maintenant fermement.

- Quel honneur vous nous faites Sanzo Sama ! S'exclama-t-il, avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille de sa proie : On va bien voir si ce que tu nous racontais tout à l'heure est vrai. Il s'adressa une nouvelle fois au blond d'un ton décidé : Le sutra ou sa vie ! Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la proposition du yokai, Sanzo ne lui répondit pas et questionna plutôt Goku :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es incapable de te débarrasser d'un bouffon pareil?

- Répète-ça, enflure ! S'indigna le yokai tout en resserrant sa prise. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que les lèvres de son prisonnier bougeaient de manière pratiquement invisible sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, et il se mit à rire aux éclats. Désolé, là tu vois, ton petit protégé ne peut pas parler… il ne peut pas bouger non plus… et laisse-moi te dire qu'il en a pour une bonne heure au moins. J'ai endormi tous les muscles de son corps avec un de mes petits cocktails… Intéressant, non ? Enfin, de toute façon, il n'aura sûrement pas le temps… Sa voix s'arrêta net au moment précis où une balle vint se loger au beau milieu de sa boîte crânienne. Sanzo avait eu ce qu'il voulait… Il savait à présent la cause de la paralysie de Goku… et il n'allait certainement pas perdre plus de temps en des bavardages inutiles.

Grossière erreur…

La mort violente et subite du yokai n'avait pas permis aux muscles de ce dernier de se décontracter et son bras resta agrippé à la taille de Goku, et alors que son corps à présent inanimé partait en arrière, son poids entraîna le jeune homme toujours captif dans sa chute… et il tombèrent tous-deux du haut de la falaise… Bien que Sanzo s'était précipité pour tenter de rattraper Goku, il n'était pas parvenu à temps pour le retenir et quand il arriva au bord du précipice, il ne put qu'observer les deux corps se faire emporter par le puissant courant de la rivière qui les avait forte heureusement réceptionnés.

La falaise n'étant pas extrêmement haute, Sanzo se mit aussitôt à la descendre. Il devait faire vite, car comme Goku ne possédait plus aucune motricité, le risque qu'il se noie était important. Il était arrivé à la moitié de la façade abrupte, quand la roche rendue bien trop glissante par la pluie qui continuait à se déverser en quantité, le fit lâcher prise et tomber dans l'eau froide à son tour. Il tenta d'abord de nager, mais l'abondant débit de l'eau eut raison de sa force et il dut se résigner à se laisser dériver.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que l'agitation de la rivière déclinait, il put commencer à se diriger au bord de l'eau. Une fois que ses pieds se posèrent sur la terre inondée, il se mit à courir dans le sens du courant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses vêtements devenus lourds sous le poids de l'eau qu'ils avaient absorbé. Il aperçut finalement Goku qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, près de la rive et contre un arbre qui l'avait stoppé dans sa course.

Sanzo se rua vers lui et entra de nouveau dans l'eau pour l'atteindre. Il constata avec inquiétude que le jeune homme avait la tête sous l'eau. Il dégagea expressément et sans ménagement le corps mort qui était encore agrippé à Goku et extirpa rapidement ce dernier de la rivière. Il l'allongea à terre et vérifia de suite son pouls. A son grand soulagement, le cœur du jeune yokai battait encore. Il approcha ensuite son visage du nez et de la bouche de Goku pour vérifier s'il respirait encore. Il paniqua légèrement lorsqu'il constata que l'air ne passait pas.

Sans attendre, il releva le menton de Goku pour basculer sa tête en arrière, puis il pinça son nez avec une main et lui ouvrit la bouche avec l'autre. Il mit sa propre bouche en contact avec l'autre et insuffla de l'air à l'intérieur à deux reprises. Il s'éloigna ensuite légèrement, mais prit rapidement conscience que cela n'avait pas marché. Il renouvela donc son geste, et subitement une violente secousse s'empara du corps de Goku, l'obligeant à recracher l'eau qui bloquait sa respiration.

Une fois que le liquide s'arrêta de couler des lèvres du jeune homme, Sanzo se pencha de nouveau sur lui et soupira de contentement alors qu'il sentait sur sa joue l'air chaud qu'expirait Goku. Il se redressa et remarqua aussitôt que celui-ci tremblait distinctement de froid et que lui-même était dans le même état. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os et Sanzo savait qu'il devait trouver très vite un endroit pour se réfugier.

Ses yeux inspectaient les environs lorsqu'ils se fixèrent sur une sorte de petite grotte à proximité. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et souleva Goku qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience en le prenant dans ses bras avant de le porter jusqu'à l'abri de pierre. Celui-ci n'était pas très profond, mais suffisamment pour leur permettre aisément de se protéger de la pluie et du vent. Sanzo déposa avec précaution Goku sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes et de brindilles et s'assit contre la roche en face de lui.

Il grelottait et ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine ne parvenaient pas à le réchauffer. Son regard s'attarda sur ses vêtements, puis il jura tout haut : « Et merde ! » Il se remit debout et commença à se déshabiller. Il devait absolument ôter ses habits sous peine de prendre une pneumonie de tous les diables. Il grogna comme pour montrer son agacement alors qu'il portait ses mains sur son caleçon que la petite baignade forcée quelques instants plus tôt n'avait pas épargné.

Il s'en défit rapidement, puis étendit ses affaires sur la terre sèche en grimaçant, sachant très bien que l'atmosphère imprégnée d'humidité qui les environnait n'allait certainement pas les aider à sécher de si tôt. Il se rassit, et bien que l'air glissait à présent sur sa peau nue, il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait mieux. Il porta ses jambes à sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Doucement, alors qu'il se réchauffait avec sa propre chaleur corporelle, ses grelottements s'estompèrent.

Il leva ensuite les yeux sur le corps tremblant de Goku. Il savait qu'il devait également lui retirer ses vêtements, mais étrangement, rien que d'y penser le rendait nerveux. Il détourna donc rapidement la tête vers l'extérieur de la grotte, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il tenta de se vider l'esprit… puis de penser à autre chose, cependant son regard qui venait régulièrement se poser sur le corps étendu face à lui trahissait son désir de ne pas laisser le jeune homme ainsi.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour capituler et se rapprocher de Goku. « Tss, T'es vraiment ennuyant, baka saru ! Toujours à nous mettre dans des situations pas possibles ! » Il redressa légèrement le jeune yokai pour lui enlever sa cape et ses épaulettes. Puis, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Au fur et à mesure que le torse de Goku se dévoilait, les mouvements de ses doigts devenaient maladroits. Ce qu'il y avait de sûr c'était qu'il n'était pas vraiment à son aise. Non, il se sentait même carrément gêné.

Encore quelques gestes gauches et il parvint enfin à retirer le vêtement. Son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement. _Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi… ce n'est que Goku… je l'ai déjà vu tout nu… _Ce qui était vrai, mais il y avait maintenant quelques années, puisqu'en grandissant Goku était devenu bien plus pudique. Comme si son cœur qui s'était subitement emballé ne suffisait pas, une chaleur inconfortable s'empara de ses joues… de son visage… de son corps tout entier, alors qu'il retirait le jean du jeune yokai. _Putain, je te jure que tu vas me payer ça, Goku !_

Il ne restait maintenant plus que le sous-vêtement du jeune homme… Sanzo parut hésiter un instant, puis après avoir dégluti difficilement il se décida à faire glisser le caleçon le long des jambes de Goku. Il mit un certain temps à lui enlever complètement, puisqu'il avait automatiquement et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi fermé les yeux dès qu'il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du yokai.

Toujours sans oser regarder ce dernier à présent entièrement nu, il prit les habits trempés qu'il avait déposés à côté de lui pour les étendre sur le sol à leur tour. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il se rassit à sa place initiale. Il regarda de nouveau à l'extérieur, pendant un certain temps… jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce n'était plus le paysage pluvieux qu'il fixait encore… mais le corps allongé devant lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux, complètement étonné et confus que ses yeux aient à son insu dévier de leur contemplation première pour une autre, apparemment bien plus captivante. Il voulut d'abord détourner le regard, mais il s'en trouva très vite incapable. La peau encore humide de Goku qui paraissait scintiller à chaque soulèvement de poitrine de ce dernier semblait lui défendre de s'en désintéresser.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se mit à étudier avec une attention certaine le corps du yokai. Il s'émerveilla devant le cou fin et délicat, le torse robuste et fier, les hanches fines et musclées, les jambes longues et sensuelles… Sanzo secoua vivement la tête. _Merde, quel est le mot auquel je viens de penser là ? Putain… mais je ne vais vraiment pas bien moi !_ Il se résonna et chassa vivement la pensée inattendue qui venaient de se glisser dans son esprit.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Goku tremblait toujours. Un peu inquiet, il se rapprocha de lui de nouveau et constata avec effroi qu'il avait la chair de poule et qu'il était pâle comme un linge. Sanzo toucha son bras. Goku était totalement glacé. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de le réchauffer. Dans de telles conditions, il n'y avait pas trente six solutions envisageables. En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une. C'était de partager sa chaleur corporelle avec lui.

Etant conscient de l'état d'hypothermie dans lequel se trouvait Goku, Sanzo ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et s'allongea sur lui. Son corps chaud frissonna entièrement au contact de l'épiderme pratiquement gelé. Après quelques claquements de dents involontaires, il passa ses bras sous le jeune yokai pour l'entourer du mieux qu'il le put et lui apporter ainsi le plus de chaleur possible.

Il patienta quelques minutes, et petit à petit il sentit les convulsions de Goku s'atténuer jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter. Il put également constater que le corps de Goku se remettait peu à peu à diffuser de la chaleur. Il était à présent hors de danger. Rassuré, Sanzo déposa sa tête contre celle de Goku, leur joues venant se frôler.

La peur que lui avait faite le jeune homme ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prendre entièrement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il s'était engagé, mais à présent, l'image de leurs deux corps nus en contact s'imposa dans son esprit en un flash, et il se tendit soudainement_. Putain… Si tu te réveilles tout de suite, je te bute !_

Bien que sa position l'embarrassait fortement d'un point de vue morale, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était loin d'être désagréable d'un point de vue physique. En effet, lui-même n'avait plus du tout froid. Goku lui apportait sa chaleur, comme lui apportait la sienne à Goku. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait même chaud… très chaud… ce qui l'interpella vues les conditions climatiques.

Ne voulant pas chercher plus loin les raisons de l'augmentation évidente de sa température corporelle, il attribua son état au rythme quelque peu affolé des battements de son cœur. Il tenta de se calmer en expirant profondément et en fermant les yeux. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre que le temps veuille bien s'améliorer.

Tandis que les minutes défilaient, il se décontractait peu à peu, se laissant bercer par la respiration profonde et régulière de Goku. Il commençait même à penser qu'il était bien là où il se trouvait… Il n'entendait déjà plus la pluie tomber, quand soudainement, le son faible et étouffé d'une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien lui fit relever la tête avec inquiétude.

Croyant que Goku s'était réveillé, il observa le visage de ce dernier pendant un instant. Ses yeux étaient clos et il arborait un air paisible. Il semblait rêver. Sanzo nota ensuite que ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et alors que son regard semblait s'attarder dessus, un nouveau son s'en échappa. Un son qui ressemblait étonnamment à un faible gémissement.

Sans prévenir, une douce et agréable chaleur prit possession du ventre de Sanzo. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, en tout cas pas de la façon dont il la ressentait à cet instant précis. Du coin de son œil, il remarqua que son propre bras était en train de bouger. Il tourna un peu la tête lorsqu'un trouble certain l'envahit à la vision de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une de ses mains avait quitté le dos de Goku pour venir caresser tendrement ses hanches…

Les hanches de Goku… contre les siennes… Voilà ce qu'il observait maintenant sans se trouver capable de détourner le regard. Il comprit alors que c'était ses caresses qui faisaient réagir le yokai endormi. Il sentit automatiquement son sang monter à ses joues, son cœur se mettre à tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine et ses muscles se contracter sensiblement, tandis que la chaleur à l'intérieur de son ventre s'intensifiait de manière certaine… Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Goku. Il le fallait. Il le fallait.

Alors qu'il se répétait dans sa tête qu'il devait se lever, son corps semblait d'un tout autre avis… Sa main continuait d'ailleurs de glisser lentement sur la peau nue et satinée de Goku. Ne supportant pas de constater qu'il était en train de perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même, il ferma fermement les paupières pour l'aider à se concentrer, mais le nouveau et long soupire mêlé d'un son étrangement érotique émit par Goku enflamma subitement son bas-ventre, dissipant instantanément sa volonté et ses dernières pensées cohérentes.

Tout ce qu'il restait était un désir inconnu de vouloir entendre encore et encore ses petits sons enivrants résonner dans sa tête. La pression de ses doigts s'accentua sur le corps en dessous de lui, cherchant et massant les creux et les courbes qui s'offraient à lui alors qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder le visage de Goku. Il admirait maintenant son visage fin et harmonieux encadré par ses cheveux encore humides qui le rendaient sur le moment incroyablement sexy.

Puis les yeux de Sanzo revinrent se poser sur les lèvres du jeune yokai. Ces lèvres qu'il avait effleurées plus tôt dans la soirée pour sauver leur propriétaire… Pris dans la panique, et surtout n'étant pas assailli par le genre de pensées qui s'infiltraient à présent dans son esprit, il n'avait pas cherché à en connaître le goût. Mais là, il les regardait d'un autre œil. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sa tête s'abaissa peu à peu, se rapprochant de ces lèvres qui lui semblaient sur l'instant si attirantes… si appétissantes… incontestablement irrésistibles…

Sur cette dernière pensée, les lèvres de Sanzo se posèrent légèrement sur celles de Goku. Le doux contact lui parut très vite ensorcelant, et il pressa sa bouche plus fermement contre l'autre, avant de se mettre à jouer avec elle, léchant lentement la lèvre supérieure, tirant gentiment la lèvre inférieure, attrapant les deux lèvres entre les siennes… Sa langue pénétra finalement dans la bouche de Goku qui gémit une nouvelle fois.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sanzo pour qu'il succombe totalement à l'excitation intense qui avait éveillé son être tout entier. Pendant que son baiser se faisait de plus en plus profond et passionné, ses hanches et son entre-jambes à présent en feu réclamaient attention. Il devait absolument se libérer de cette démangeaison presque douloureuse qui brûlait à présent le dessous de son nombril.

Il se livra alors à l'envie urgente et démentielle de presser fermement ses hanches contre celles de Goku. Il crut entendre un nouveau gémissement, mais cette fois ce n'était pas la voix de Goku. Avec une jambe, il écarta rapidement celles de Goku pour trouver une position plus confortable, et sans plus attendre, il roula son bassin sur l'autre une seconde fois, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième… Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter… C'était à présent plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin.

Complètement étourdi par le soulagement certain que lui procuraient ses propres mouvements, il ne remarqua pas que les deux paupières de Goku venaient de s'ouvrir pour dévoiler deux énormes prunelles de bronze(1) qui le fixaient, troublées.

Le jeune yokai avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il était en train de faire un de ses innombrables rêves le mettant en scène lui et le blond dans des situations exotiques, mais le moment semblait réel, bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un phantasme de plus. Le corps qui bougeait au-dessus du sien n'était pas qu'une illusion. Non, il pouvait le voir, il pouvait le sentir… et il aurait sûrement pu le toucher si l'action du moine envers lui ne le perturbait pas autant.

Sanzo qui se frottait d'une façon incroyablement sensuelle contre lui ? Il y avait là quelque chose de déroutant. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire sur le moment, il demeura immobile et attendit, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le blond.

Pendant ce temps, celui-ci s'était redressé sur ses bras, ses vas et viens se faisant de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à devenir brutal dans un dernier mouvement qui affaiblit subitement tous ses sens en envoyant des frissons intenses qui parcoururent tout son corps en partant de ses jambes pour remonter jusqu'à sa tête, et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il laissa échapper de ses lèvres le nom de Goku dans un gémissement long et rauque.

Ses bras quelque peu malades ne purent le supporter d'avantage et il tomba sur le jeune yokai, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa respiration de reprendre un rythme normal, car l'assouvissement de son désir lui avait permis de se réapproprier instantanément le contrôle de son esprit. Il se pétrifia. Que venait-t-il de se passer ? Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça, il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquels il n'osa pas bouger, il se décida à se redresser. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur en observant la preuve irréfutable étalée sur le ventre de Goku, que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas que le produit de son imagination. Choqué par ses propres actes, il porta inconsciemment sa main à sa bouche alors que son regard glissait lentement sur le visage du jeune yokai.

Il sursauta légèrement quand ses yeux croisèrent finalement ceux de Goku, qui le fixait toujours sans bouger. L'expression d'incompréhension et de confusion se lisant à travers le bronze fit complètement paniquer Sanzo, qui se releva aussitôt pour prendre ses distances. Il tourna le dos à Goku et s'assit, la tête entre ses mains… _Comment ais-je pu perdre la tête à ce point ? Je l'ai pratiquement violé… J'ai pratiquement violé Goku…_

Alors que le moine cherchait les raisons de son comportement qu'il jugeait écœurant, Goku parvint difficilement à se mettre en position assise. Il n'avait en effet pas retrouvé totalement l'usage de ses membres. Il regarda Sanzo attentivement, et comprenant en remarquant les doigts crispés qui agrippaient fermement les cheveux blonds que ce dernier était en plein conflit mental, il voulut dire quelque chose, quand il entendit la voix de Sanzo résonner faiblement entre les parois rocheuses.

Elle n'avait rien de son assurance ordinaire, et Goku pouvait même y déceler de la peine et du remord. « Je… suis désolé, Goku… je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris… je… enfin… nous étions tous les deux trempés… et tu étais glacé… j'ai essayé de te réchauffer… comme je le pouvais… et ensuite… ensuite… » Il s'interrompit, n'étant plus capable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Le silence commençait à se faire long quand soudain, Sanzo sentit une main timide se poser sur son épaule, lui arrachant un frisson. Il ne bougea pas. D'ailleurs même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras glissèrent autours de sa taille pour l'enlacer tendrement, pendant qu'une tête se posait doucement sur son omoplate. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, lorsqu'il entendit Goku murmurer, sa voix encore frêle : « J'ai froid… je peux rester comme ça ? »

Sanzo ne répondit rien, complètement abasourdi par l'action inattendue de Goku. Comment pouvait-t-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Comment pouvait-t-il l'approcher ou même lui parler ? Comment pouvait-t-il faire comme si rien de grave n'avait eu lieu ? Si Sanzo avait été troublé, il était maintenant totalement perdu. Il n'eut pas le courage de le repousser… ou tout simplement pas l'envie.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé, plus aucun geste produit. Les secondes, les minutes, puis les heures passèrent, tandis que les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel se faisaient plus fines, et que les oiseaux les plus matinaux commençaient à chanter gaiement. La pluie s'était finalement arrêtée, quand le soleil perça l'horizon, transperçant déjà par ses intenses rayons les derniers nuages qui s'évaporaient peu à peu.

Sanzo ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre. Perturbé et honteux des évènements de la veille, il n'avait pas pu trouver de réel sommeil et se sentait fatigué. Il savait cependant qu'Hakkaï et Gojyo avaient déjà du partir à leur recherche et qu'il fallait donc se lever et se rhabiller. Même s'il ne doutait en aucune façon que ses vêtements étaient encore humides, il était hors de question qu'il se présente tout nu devant ses deux compagnons.

Il baissa la tête et regarda pensivement les bras musclés qui entouraient toujours sa taille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Goku ne semblait pas le détester, ni même lui en vouloir… Après ce qu'il avait fait… Ayant eu tout de même une bonne partie de la nuit pour y réfléchir, ce qui s'était passé lui avait au moins appris une chose. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus contester. Il n'admirait pas Goku, il le convoitait. Quant à savoir ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui… Il commençait à en avoir une petite idée, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr puisqu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé envers quiconque ce qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune yokai.

Doucement, il retira les bras qui l'emprisonnait et allongea Goku au sol. Une fois debout, il enfila son Jean et son débardeur en cuir, avant de mener ses pas en direction de la rivière. Il s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et but quelques gorgées, puis se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il se releva et lorsqu'il se retourna Goku était face à lui, uniquement vêtu de son jean, portant dans ses bras ses affaires et celles du moine.

N'osant pas rencontrer son regard, le blond détourna la tête. Goku déposa ce qu'il tenait sur un tronc à proximité et réduit la distance qui le séparait de Sanzo. Avec ses mains, il encadra soudainement le visage de ce dernier, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face et l'embrassa brusquement. Il éloigna sa tête quelques instants plus tard et se retint de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête stupéfaite de Sanzo.

Ils entendirent tout à coup la voix de Gojyo au loin qui semblait les chercher. Toujours en lui maintenant fermement la tête, Goku fixa Sanzo droit dans les yeux et affirma : « Tu ne sais peut-être pas encore ce qui t'a pris hier, mais moi je sais ce qui me prend… » Lui aussi avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, et il avait pris une décision qu'il aurait voulu prendre il y avait déjà longtemps.

Il relâcha le visage du moine et ramassa ses habits. Puis, il releva ses yeux d'or(2) dans les améthystes pour achever sa phrase « … Je t'aime. » Là-dessus, il se retourna rapidement et courut rejoindre le métis. Sanzo resta figé un moment. Le temps que son esprit enregistre ce que venait de dire Goku.

Le sentiment d'apaisement et de bonheur qui envahit alors doucement son être, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas insensible à la déclaration du jeune yokai. Il se décida finalement à sortir de sa stupeur et ramassa sa robe et son sutra. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut l'envie de lui sourire.

Il sourit… ses pas suivant ceux de Goku.

-owari-

* * *

(1) Bah… c'est la nuit, alors j'ai transformé l'or en bronze…

(2) Bah… c'est le jour maintenant, lol.

A chaque fois que je me suis mise à l'écriture de cette fic, mon humeur était différente… J'ai l'impression que cela se ressent pas mal dans l'écriture… hum…

Cette fic me permet de faire un essai… je veux dire, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi… chaud (oui, je sais, on peut lire bien pire, mais pour moi écrire ça c'est déjà beaucoup…) et donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez… Ca peut être déterminant pour des futures fics…


End file.
